


The Siren

by Mick



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sirens, This Is STUPID, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mick/pseuds/Mick
Summary: "Ill take first watch tonight" Tom tells the others as he walks to the prow of the ship. The only response is a nod from Edd as the other two yawn and head below deck to their respective cabins. He'd been doing that more often as of late, taking the first watch of the night and manning the sails from the crows perch above. He had a reason for this however, though he never brought it up to the others for fear they'd think him sea mad. He'd seen something back in the shipyard of bright-port when they set sail weeks ago. Perhaps someone even, in the waters below their ship. His paranoia getting the better of him the longer they were at sea he caved and began taking the first watch in hopes of seeing who or what ever it was in case it were to come back. He was beginning to think he imagined it after all when he heard a splash off to the right of the ship. Not long after he heard humming close by.
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Tom (Eddsworld)/Reader, Tord (Eddsworld)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Siren

Part 1:  
"Show yourself!, I can hear you!" He barks. Laughter is the only reply he gains and whirls around to find a woman sitting on the banister of the ship with a coy smile. "How di- WAIT!" he rushes to grab her as she slips off the side into the waters. Peering into the water he sees nothing, after a moment her head breaks the waters surface and she peers up at him with inky black eyes much like his own and a coy grin.

"Care for a swim sailor?" she asks in a silky sweet tone. A tail splashes in the water besides her as she eyes him.

"What are you.....Are....you a mer?" he questions with a note of excitement only for her to splash him with a frown.

"Awful rude of you to assume such things, for your information I'm a siren much like yourself." she replies watching as he wipes the water from his face with narrowed eyes. "Well thats peculiar..." she hums before disappearing below the waves only to spring up out of the water grabbing the banister where she hoists herself up and flicks her tail free of water. Tom watches with a stunned expression as her tail transforms into legs that she promptly crosses as she leans closer.

"Like me? Listen creature I'm a human, not whatever you call yerself." He huffs out, upon noticing her bare figure his face darkens and he averts his gaze with a sharp hiss. "Put some bloody clothes on!" he quickly shucks off his own shirt and thrusts it at her blindly. "Here put this on would ya?" he mutters under his breath as she takes the long sleeved article from him and slips it on over her petite form.

"theres no way youre a human, your eyes are like mine, though it is strange that they stay like that while in your human form....mine do not do that." she chuckles once the shirt hangs from her shoulders. She tilts her head and gently cups his face as she leans closer to inspect him, he only blushes and pulls back from her gentle touch with and awkward cough.

"I'd rather not explain why they look this way if you dont mind, but i assure you I am a human." he says firmly. "regardless why are you here creature? I noticed you first back in Brightport and now here you are still following us after several weeks at sea..." he eyes her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh ive been here much longer than that dear sailor, but to answer your question....I saw you and grew curious, so I began following you to see why it is you dont come into the water." she states simply and stands on the deck of the ship. "I found it odd you appeared siren but never left land..." she says while inspecting some barrels with a curious look. When she hears a set of foot steps and the door leading below deck opens she hides behind him and goes stock still. "Tom who are you talking to? Matt says he hears a woman's voice?" A man with shaggy brown hair wearing a green shirt asks while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"No one Edd, Go back to bed, Matt was hearing things i suppose as its been silent up here all night." Tom replies placing a hand on the sirens hip and gently pushing her to be behind himself more. "Go back to bed, Ill get Tord for his shift shortly." he adds on, Edd nods and shuffles back below deck closing the door with a soft click. Quietly Tom turns to the woman and whispers urgently "You need to go siren, if Tord wakes and sees you he may try to capture you...you should stop following us if you wish to remain free." He says.

"What if i wish to continue following you?" she asks softly as he pushes her towards the banister with a sigh as he locks eyes with her, they appear to be the same color as the sea, a deep blue with tints of green. 

"we've a scientist aboard, if he catches you...." he sighs and breaks eye contact with her as he pulls his hands away from her. She quickly takes hold of one placing her other hand on his cheek to regain his attention. "Id prefer he not catch you, its not safe for you to follow ships..." he says firmly.

"You intrigue me Tom, What if i only show myself to you? and keep hidden when the others are about..." she asks as she lifts herself onto the banister and dangles her legs over the side. "Would you let me visit you then?? she asks leaning towards him.

"I...suppose that would be alright...If they grow warry and begin to see you though...you must go." he says leaning into her touch. "Now hurry off...I dont believe you gave your name?" he says

"My name is (y/n)." She says with a soft smile before slipping off the side into the waters below. Tom peers down noting she isnt fully gone, just below surface and sinking further down. Just as he turns back round Tord comes out from the cabins grumbling.

"What was noise?....Where is shirt Jehovah?" he asks with a sleep filled voice. Tom looks at himself and note he never took his shirt back from her before she slipped away, which left him in his black tank.

"It was nothing commie, and youre one to question clothing when you cant be bothered to wear some blasted pants." He growls out before pushing past the man and heading below deck to his own cabin. Laying upon his cot he stares out his window at the waves rocking the ship gently. when he closes his eyes all he sees is (y/n)'s ocean blue eyes deep like the see as he drifts off.


	2. Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a late night waiting for Tord to finally sleep Tom's thrown for a bit of panic.

Several weeks had gone by since that first encounter, and every night since Tom has taken first watch and sometimes even the last watch of the night. Always eager to speak with (y/n) and often finding himself peering into the waters throughout the day in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. Shes often made the remark that if he continues to look over the side of the ship like he does hes liable to fall in one day, and that hes being rather silly. Tonight is no different from any other night except this time Tord refuses to leave his side and insists on doing tonight's watch with him.

"I've got it covered commie, now for the last time GO TO BED." Tom huffs in annoyance. Tord simply shakes his head and stands to look over the side of the ship as hes seen Tom do quite often lately.

"No, I am curious as to why you take watch so often. You always look over side of ship like expecting something here." He replies with a curious tone. "Tell me, is something here we not see?" He asks over his shoulder as he peers into the deep blue waters. Tome only growls and pulls Tord away from the ships railing much to the latters annoyance.

"No, go to bed Tord." He grounds out clearly angry with the Norwegian man. Tord ignores him and goes to look back into the waters until the two begin to fight. With a punch to the gut Tom trips and flips over the railing into the icy waters with a splash. Upon rushing over to find him and assist him back on-board Tord witnesses Tom's head resurface alongside another and stares in stunned silence.

"Told you that you'd fall in one day Tom." The woman says with a cocky grin on her lips. When she notes the horrified look on Tom's face she looks up and locks eyes with Tord. "Tom..." Her voice comes out shaky and nervous when she looks to Tom who quickly shoves her back and begins climbing the side of the boat.

"Go!" He yells to her as he bounds over the ships railing and moves to shove Tord back away from the sight. "Quickly! Go now!" his voice filled with panic as Tord pushes him out of the way and runs back over snatching a net from the ground. He moves to throw it only for Tom to tackle him down. She turns to go as instructed only to stop when she hears the sickening crack of skin hitting skin and Tom's pained groan. She looks up to see Tord rearing back to throw another punch and launches herself from the water to tackle him with a hiss.

"Dont you dare touch him!" she screeches pinning his arms down as her tail quickly takes shape into a pair of legs straddling him. Tords eyes go wide in shock until the door to the cabins flys open and her attention goes to the two men holding swords in the door way with frantic looks on their faces. Tord takes the distraction and flips them so that he has her pinned instead and Tom quickly rushes over shoving him off.

"Whats going on? Whose that?" Edd yells moving to help Tord only for Tom to block them "Tom Move!" Tom only steels himself and holds them back as she thrashes in Tords grasp crying out. When she opens her eyes Tord can see they'er ocean blue now and filled with tears and pure fear. His hold slackens at the sight and she finally kicks him off and scrambles to her feet.

"GO!" Tom yells and that's all she needs before she vaults over the side.

"No!" Edd yells frantic and shoves past Tom to look over the railing only to find nothing. "Tom who was that?! Where'd she even come go?!" He whirls around panicked.

"Mermaid, he's been keeping secret for while now it seems." Tord spits angrily. Tom just narrows his eyes and glares at him pointedly.

"Actually shes a siren you bastard and she wont be back now." Tom growls out. Edd fixes him with a stern look and sighs

"Bed. Both of you. Well talk about this in the morning, Matt you watch them and ill take watch the rest of the night." Edd groans before sitting. When they go to argue with him he only glares which effectively shuts them both up. Once alone on deck he goes to peer over the railing again. "Come out please, I know you're still near..." He quietly calls out. After a moment he can see her inky eyes peering at him through the waves. "Hello, it's okay dear you're safe..." he says gently. She slowly lifts her head from the water and eyes him curiously. "Do you have a name miss?" He asks, she nods and watches him quietly. "My name is Edd if that makes it fair to you. He says with a soft smile.

"(y/n...Where is Tom..." she asks quietly.

"He's in the cabins. Would you like to see him?" Edd asks. She nods again and he offers her a hand. "Come back aboard then, I promise Tord wont try to hurt you again okay?" she eyes him warily then reaches up to him and pulls herself aboard. Edd chuckles when she flicks the water from her tail and splashes him. "This way, don't wander please." He leads her below deck to the cabins and stops before a door with blue carvings in its face and knocks lightly. After a moment the door opens to Tom who looks angry until he notices her.

"Wha- Edd she ca-" Hes cut off by Edd who holds a finger to his lips with a grin.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him." is all he says before leaving the two alone. Tom opens the door wider and motions for her to come in. Once the door is closed he turns and catches her in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay? he didn't hurt you did he?" He asks pulling back to look her over. She chuckles and places a hand to his cheek with a gentle caress of her thumb. He tilts into the affectionate touch with a small smile.

"I'm fine, are you alright? I heard the first punch and it scared me." She whispers placing her other hand on his chest.

"That asshole couldn't hurt me that easily, that crack was his hand, likely fractured something knowing the way he punched me." He chuckles as he moves back with her in his grasp until the backs of his legs hit his cot. He carefully lifts her to sit in his lap as he settles onto it. "I'm glad you're okay...but why did you come back?" He asks laying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I was worried about you..." She replies as she runs her fingers through his hair. "He hurt you and those other two came out...I didn't want to leave you and they hurt you too so i stayed close in case you needed me..." She says leaning her head against his. He sighs content as her fingernails gently scratch at his scalp with each brush of his hair. He sighs and his breath ghosts her neck eliciting a slight shiver. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asks voice soft.

"m'fine as long as you're safe love." He mumbles planting a kiss to her shoulder before leaning back with her cuddled up to his chest. "Would you mind staying with me the night? I feel better knowing you're here safe with me than out there in the open waters...." He asks in a sleep murmur. She giggles and toys with his hair laying her head on his chest.

"I think that'd be alright." She says quietly tapping her fingers to the beat of his heart. Not long after they've fallen asleep does Edd peer into the room with a soft smile at the sight.


	3. Join The Crew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Tom wakes to a warm weight on his chest and sleepily looks down to find (y/n)'s delicate features illuminated by the morning sun peacefully dozing.

He runs his fingers through her (h/c) locks and admires her freckled face. The sound of arguing voices brings a slight frown to his face and causes her to stir a bit as the door is thrown open by Tord who pointedly glares at the sight before him.

"He's sleeping with it!" He practically screeches to Edd who holds the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh

"Good morning to you too, you communist twat" Tom replies wrapping an arm over her sleeping frame protectively. "Typically knocking before entering is the polite thing to do." He rumbles voice heavy with sleep. At the sound of his she begins to stir again and opens her eyes only to go stiff at the sight of the two men standing in the door way. Feeling her form go rigid Tom gives her a light squeeze and her hands gently grip his forearm. Before Tord can begin to yell again Edd shoves him out of the door way and leans in to grab the knob.

"Breakfast is ready if you two would like some, we have some things we need to discuss though so do be quick." He chimes before closing the door and drags off a cursing Tord. With a sigh Tom moves to sit up and looks down to (y/n)'s tired face with a smile. When she sits up her borrowed shirt slips off her shoulder as she rubs sleep from her eyes. Tom leans forwards and brushes a gentle kiss to her shoulder before fixing the shirt and standing from the cot.

"Lets go talk to Matt before we go to the upper deck, Hes bound to have clothes better suited to your frame." he says with a yawn and stretches. She watches as he shuffles to his closet and riffles through it before tossing another slightly smaller shirt much like the one she currently wears onto the cot.

"Matt?" she questions standing and moving to wrap her arms around his midriff. "Who is he and why would his things fit me better?" She pouts up at him and he chuckles placing a hand on her hip and lifting her chin with the other.

"I ment he has clothes ment for women, he's a merchant. Dont pout at me like that love, is it really an issue?" He asks leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. She leans up into it and hums softly.

"I like your scent, I'd prefer to wear this" She states simply, upon looking up at him she notes the soft blush coating his tanned cheeks.

"I can ask him to alter that to fit you better if you'd like, but you should really get some real clothing from him while were talking with him." He says looking to the side, he leans closer to her ear and adds softly, "You do look rather fetching in my things." He then kisses her cheek and pulls away to head out of the room. She blushes and is quick to follow. They head down the hall and stop before a door with purple vines carved in its surface. After knocking they wait a few moments and are greeted by the red haired man from the night before. In the light of the sun pouring in from above she can see he is rather pale and freckled all over with bright violet tinted eyes and a wide pleasant smile though it seems tired. "Hey Matt, got a request for you." Tom says gently pushing (y/n) forwards. "Can you fit this to her? and get her more clothes, Ill pay you of course." Matt looks at her a moment then pulls her into the room locking Tom out. He pulls a tape measure from his pocket and sets about getting her numbers before going to a large chest and pulling garments from it creating several piles. Once done he brings 2 of the stacks over and motions for her to come look. He pulls out a pad of paper and begins to write before turning it to her. 

_"Pick whatever you'd like, I'll have it fitted by noon tomorrow"_

"Are you sure?" She asks, he nods happily and she begins to look through the items setting aside a few dresses and some shirts similar to the one she wears. Once done she turns to Matt and finds him busily setting up to fit her current shirt to her. He points to the pedestal and she quietly steps up onto it. He notes the way it falls from her shoulders and decides to attach straps to allow it to be open shouldered. Upon noticing her lack of undergarments he blushes and hands her a pair of lace black panties with a matching bra and points to the folding screen in the opposite corner of the room. She happily hops down and is quick to put them on and return. He then brings a bone ribbed corset over and slips her into it gently tying it just enough to show off her lovely curves. as she admires the look of it in the mirror besides them Matt brings over a pair of black heeled boots and some soft black leggings with a note that reads 'Try these!' once dressed she beams at him and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to return the favor to you soon." She chirps happily. He goes pink and opens the door only for Tom to fall backwards into the floor. He holds the back of his head a bit dazed and shoots a glare up at the mute man who in turn only grins. He then takes note of (y/n) who beams at him offering a hand. 

"Wow, Looks great Matt." Tom remarks handing the latter a bag of coins. "I'm not sure what you gave her so just keep it all." He says when he sees the confused look the mute man gives, with a nod Matt grabs the stack of things she picked and hands it off to Tom with a smile before closing his door with a wave and soft yawn. As they head back to Tom's room she tilts her head and taps his arm. 

"Tom...why does he not speak?" She asks softly, he only looks slightly stunned by the question before opening the door.

"He...ahm... he got sick some years back and they....well his village elders thought the way to 'cure' him would be....to....cut out his tongue...he doesn't like to remember it really so dont bring it up to him...." Tom says in a quiet voice, she nods and walks quietly besides him as they head to the upper deck with a thoughtful look.

"I may have a way to help him if he should like..." She says as they reach the deck where Edd is busy tying down the sails. He turns upon hearing their voices and waves with a grin.

"Good morning! Tords in the nook, plenty of food was made so help yourselves. I'll join you lot in a moment!" Edd calls cheerily before busying himself again.. with a shrug Tom leads her to the nook where Tord is sat chewing a bit of bacon while he reads. The two sit across from him and make plates for themselves. Tord seemingly ignores them until Tom goes for bacon in which Tord promptly hijacks it. 

"Rude Commie, y'know it's not just for you." Tom says narrowing his eyes at the Norwegian. 

"Do not care, is mine now." Tord replies taking a bite from a fresh bit. Tom rolls his eyes and instead spears a couple sausage links with his fork. "Why is creature still here, thought you made leave in the night." Tord asks eyeing her over his book.

"She has a name Tord, dont be so rude." Edd quips as he walks in with Matt. The two sit besides Tord and fix their own plates, Edd silently taking the bacon from Tord and dispersing it to everyone. "I assume you plan on staying with us based on what Matt has told me right Miss (L/n)?" Edd asks with a soft grin.

"Aye, only if thats alright with you lot." She replies poking at the items on her plate. "I do not wish to cause trouble for you, I am mostly just curious about you all" She adds before taking a tentative bite.

"I dont find any issues with that, do any of you?" Edd asks looking to the other 3 men, Tom and Matt shaking their heads as they eat and Tord ignoring them all together. "Tord?" He gets a grunt in response. "Do you have an issue with that?" Edd's voice takes a sharper tone grabbing Tords attention.

"2 problem actually. 1) I want to study species and collect data, 2) If others find out what is, they will hunt us down to take her." Tord says with a look of mild concern. Edd nods and stays quiet a moment.

"Ask her whatever you want to know and shell answer what she feels , dont harass her if she wont tell you. as for any tests you may want to conduct you work with her on that.....in regard to the other issue....well get to it when we need to i suppose..." Edd says taking a bite.

"Hes got a point....as much as i hate to admit that, we should probably come up with a plan in case someone does find out what she is...." Tom chips in with a furrowed brow.

"I've managed to go unnoticed by the 4 of you for quite some time, it wasnt until I came to you directly that you knew of me. " She says looking at Tom to which Edd chuckles and shakes his head.

"I'll admit you were quite sneaky to have followed us as long as you have, but I've known about you for quite some time now." He says pulling out his small leather bound sketchbook. "I have sketches from when I first noticed you back when we were docked in the Americas roughly 2 years ago." He adds opening to an early page. He shows her the sketch only for her to look confuse.

"That is not me? My tail looks nothing like that....Theres too many paints to the fin and ive not got these extra ones along the sides of my Tail." She points to the added dorsal fin with furrowed brows. "Only mer or male sirens have dorsal, so whoever you saw was not me., I've not been around you that long either.....I only started following you lot after you nearly hit me one night....maybe a year or so ago?" She remarks with a melancholic tone. Tord perks up at the information given and looks to Edd motioning for his book. 

"So is difference between them?" Tord questions looking to her before looking through Edd's various sketches.

"Oh of course, the most noticable being tail structure and markings. That first one is the best example, most mer have all those extra decorative fins along their tains where we sirens typically only have the one bit along the back of our tails unless youre a male siren then you have this dorsal fin here. Mer also have a dorsal but theirs usually has that little notch in it like a sharks." she points to the little details in the sketch as she speaks moving closer to Tord.

"Do know this one here? Or do not interact cross species?" He asks pointing to a sketch of a face.

"Mmmmm....no fraid not, we do interact though just not often. Sirens tend to prefer solitude where merfolk prefer schooling up." She says handing the book back to him. Edd looks between the two with a smirk.

"I'm sure you two could figure out who that may be as youre quite talkative now." He says before standing. "In the mean time, we dock tomorrow in Fairgroove so be ready to set up shop." With that he leaves the room and water can be heard with the soft clinking of dishes.

"So then you know others of your kind?" Tom asks munching on a bit of toast. She simply nods in response. "Why dont you travel with then?" He questions.

"Sirens dont like being around one another much, too long together and you get this cagey feeling and lash out. It's why our kind reproduce roughly once every 5 years. It's rare for you to find a mated pair."

"But can tolerate humans?" Tord quips as he jots down notes on papers sitting besides his books..

"Strangely yes, we cant really stand merfolk either but humans are a different case. Actually the reason I'm here is due to seeing Tom. I thought him to be siren like myself and was perplexed as I'd never seen him before nor had I seen him in the water.... Looking back on it I couldve assumed he'd been one to have found a human mate." She says much to their surprise..

"Human mate? Can choose to take humans as mates?" Tord asks obviously curious as he pauses in his writing. "How does work? The reproduction I mean...." He hesitates a moment before apologizing. "If too personal am sorry, am just quite curious is all...." She giggles and pats his hand which only causes the mans face to flush a light pink.

"Quite alright, its a reasonable question though. To put it simply it's rather rare for a siren to successfully mate with a human even rarer for them to bear pups. More often than not the child is born human or doesnt come to term." She adds with a sour tone. The boys nod and take a moment to process her words before Matt begins to write on scratch paper and passes the note to her with a curious look.

_Not to interrupt or change topic but I was curious as to what lore fishermen share about your kind is true and what is fiction. the most common tales have siren painted as succubi who lure you to a watery grave with enchanting songs and alluring beauty then eat or just outright kill you once revealing their true form as these grotesque monsters....but you mentioned merfolk and all that was ever told of them in tales like that were that they were beautiful creatures who possessed magic and did no harm?_

She looks at the note and raises a brow before laughing lightly "My have things gotten twisted, thank you for asking as this explains a lot in return to me as well." She looks thoughtful a moment "I dont mean to stall, im just trying to think of the best way to word things, i suppose blunt is best though...." She fixes Matt with a serious look "Might you know more tales that have these details or more?" Matt nods and begins to write again. "The more I know is told incorrectly the more I can explain."

_Like mentioned before many of these tales tell us that sirens are these devilish creatures who use mimicry and enchanting music to lure sailors and fishermen out to their death by drowning them or eating them there are less gruesome tales but most all of them end with sirens killing men or being humans cursed with broken hearts who turn other broken hearted humans in exchange for legs as if trading places with one another? though in regard to mer, the stories usually are much lighter in nature and tell of lovely creatures who posses magic and grant wishes if caught and the only tragic tales of them tell of mers who fall in love with humans only to die of broken hearts and turn to seafoam._

At this she laughs loudly and shakes her head with a playful grin. "My word are humans silly. Now then where to begin... well for starters mer are actually the ones who shape shift, they cant sing enchanting harmonies like the stories say but they are unbelievably attractive when they want to be. Both sirens and Mer turn to sea foam at death though, and both can do some form of magic as you call it. only siren can go on land and in water and as far as killing or eating sailors....siren have killed only in self defense as far as i know....and mer....they do hunt humans for 1 holiday in which they preform a sort of ritual......they think it brings storms for the stormy season when they need it most to travel....but not all of them....follow rules and choose to hunt as they please..." She looks up at the 3 before her noting the muted looks of disgust and slight horror.

"Holiday? What kind of sick holiday could justify killing and EATING humans?!" Edd says a bit roughly as he re-enters the room. "How in the bloody hell does that even become a tradition?! its damn sick!" He seethes

"Edd calm down mate. Let her explain it." Tom says standing to calm him.

"Right...ahm, lets see.... so i think that this tradition started roughly....300 years ago? there had been a drought that cut off a river mer used to travel and it trapped quite a few mer in lakes on the mainlands and by complete accident a mer had drowned a sailor who was trying to help and almost immediately after rain began to pour..... at first it rained enough to make lakes bigger but they were still trapped and were without food for months....they got desperate and.....well they ate the corpse after long and yet again rain came right after and that time it was enough that the river reconnected and they were free.....and so the tradition began...."

"So due to a coincidence they made it a tradition to kill and eat humans....."Edd repeats with a look of mild disgust.

"Unfortunately that is correct....though not all of them do it, i know many who refuse to follow it...." She adds before going quiet as the 4 process what she has told them. Matt is the first to act again as he writes a note and taps her arm.

_In lighter topic you said all could do some form of magic yes?_

He tilts his head and she fixes him with a relieved smile "I was actually going to show you in particular Matt, do you boys by chance keep any herbs aboard?" she asks looking to the others who all shake their heads. "Hmmn.... no problem...ill be back shortly." She promptly stands and takes off and before anyone can follow a splash is heard. They come out to find her clothes discarded on the deck. They all peer over the railing and watch the waters for her return. After several minutes she surfaces with a broad grin and a collection of bottles in her arms. "Here catch these would you?" she calls tossing them 1 by 1 to the boys. After all 7 bottles are up she hoists herself from the water and sits on the rail flicking the water from her tail. "Now the important part is this," She winces pulling a scale from the larger patch in her tail before flicking it dry and slipping onto the deck as her legs reform. She beckons the boys to follow her back into the kitchen area. "Now then ill need a pot for boiling water and a cup and a mortar to mash the ingredients..." Edd nods and takes off to fetch the mortar as Tom sets a pot of water to boil. Matt hands her a cup just as Edd returns with the mortar.

"So what are you making? Never seen such ingredients before....." Tord asks eyeing a bottle whose label is worn away.

"Can't tell or it wont work, just trust me and watch." She smiles as Edd hands her the mortar and she grounds up the ingredients as her water begins to boil. she adds them to the water and turns to Matt with the scale in hand. "Now then...I want you to hold this and think of what you want most in the world, then press it to your heart and drop it into the water...." He nods and does as instructed. after a moment he presses it to his heart and then gently drops it into the pot and stares in awe as the water goes from a murky brown color to a vibrant purple with flecks looking almost as if stars were in the pot. She beams and takes the cup filling it before handing it off to Matt. "Drink this and knock on the table 3 times before you open your eyes. I promise it tastes better than it smells." He grimaces after catching a whiff and nods as he does as instructed closing his eyes tightly. knocking 3 times he slowly opens his eyes and finds her beaming at him. "Now then...if my assumption is correct...go ahead dear."

"H-hello.....oh...oh my, I- you- I can!" He stumbles for words and crushes her in a tight hug as the others stand in shock. "I can talk! It's back, you- how?!" with a wink and wave of her hands.

"Magic, simple healing spell, i just assumed what you wanted most was the ability to speak, but i warn you. All magic has a price, in this instance I gave up a scale in trade for your tongue." She adds with a warning tone. "Not all spells can be made this cheaply, many require much grater in-trade..."

"Thank you! I dont know how I could ever repay you...." Matt grins at her with pure joy and tears streaming down his face.

"You joy is enough to me." Is all she replies with. Tom looks between the two overjoyed before crushing Matt in a tight embrace.

"I've missed that noise mate, laugh for us please?" Matt balks and then bursts into laughter much to everyone's delight. "It's been so long...." As they all devolve into fits of laughter Matt cant help but fix (y/n) with a loving look for the gift shes given him. Tom seeming to notice wraps an arm around the mans shoulders and whispers lowly that no one else can hear them. "She's really something isnt she?" Matt looks between Tom and her and nods before quietly replying.

"She's stunning...."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work so if it sucks it suck :)  
> images will be attached when i figure out how the fuck to do that too lmao


End file.
